GUERREROS! PARA SIMPRE
by phantomhave
Summary: Ok este no sera una historia de naruto sera mezclada con las tortugas ninjas , asi que sakura es raptada por un miembro de akatsuki que no detectaron y la lleva a un mundo donde ella no conoce y ademas se encontrara con 4 tortugas y una rata y un gran problema.
1. Chapter 1

¡GUERREROS! PARA SIEMPRE

Anotación.: los personajes no son míos le pertenece a misaki y las tortugas ninjas tampoco son mías lo que sí es mío es la historia.

( ) Estos serán los signos si un personaje está hablando y luego piense

Edades de los personajes

Naruto: 17

Sasuke: 17

Sakura: 16

Kakashi: 30

Tsunade: 50 (pero ella dice 20)

Raphael: 17

Donatello: 16

Michelangelo: 16

Leonardo: 17

Splinter: 63

Capítulo 1

Era un día soleado, todos los aldeanos hacían sus quehaceres, abrían sus puestos de comida o artesanías, el mundo ninja estaba en paz la cuarta guerra ya había terminado y se reconoció a los cuatro héroes de las cinco naciones ninjas sus nombres, naruto uzumaki, sasuke uchiha, sakura haruno y kakashi hatake.

Y si como lo oyen sasuke decidió volver a la aldea ya que naruto lo había convencido de regresar y abrirle los ojos de que madara solo lo estaba engañando y utilizando para su beneficio ósea para gobernar el mundo ninja a su manera.

Después de la gran masacre de la guerra naruto uzumaki está estudiando para el puesto de hokage, sasuke uchiha se hizo jefe de la policía como fue su padre, sakura haruno es la mejor médico y ambu c. m (ambu especializado en matar), kakashi hatake se retiró de ser sensei y ayuda a sakura, él también es ambu c. m, tsunade senju ahora está planeando retirase de ser hokage y tomar su retiro vacacional.


	2. Chapter 2 celos de equipo

Capítulo 2: celos de equipo

No era un día muy soleado que digamos pero salían uno que otro rayo de sol, la aldea estaba en tranquilidad, hasta que lo irrumpió un sonadero de destrucción y un grito de una sakura furiosa, pero cuando sucedía algo así los aldeanos ya sabían que se trataba del equipo siete.

Aunque fueran unos héroes causaban muchos problemas a la aldea y todo se reducía a los constantes celos del equipo siete asía la única femenina que había, todos sabían que meterse con la asesina de ojos jades se enfrentaría a los hombres del equipo siete o si sakura tenía una cita los pretendientes tenían de aguantar un interrogatorio completo muchos no aguantaban y salían corriendo y luego lo que se oída en la casa del equipo los constantes reclamos de sakura asía su equipo, llego a tal extremo de ir con la hokage, pero para colmo de ellos sakura tenía un club de fans de puros hombres que constantemente le piden una cita a sakura o que se case con ellos pobres ilusos.

Pero bueno en este día se podía apreciar cinco hombres corriendo y destruyendo todo a su paso si cinco porque se unieron sai y yamato-sensei pero destruían ya sea casas, restaurantes, bares, parques, ya que esto fue ocasionado porque un aldeano joven se le ocurrió pedirle una cita a nuestra adorable sakura (adorable cuando no se enoja) y cuidado donde el quipo siete (los hombres) te atraparan queriendo seducir o quieres llevarse a la cama a su flor de cerezo porque date por la pena de muerte, si cuando sakura quería salir algún lado tenía que decirle a su equipo donde iba, con quien, cuanto se iba a tardar y hasta eso se turnaban para seguirla y eso la molestaba y por eso se podía apreciar a un naruto volando por los aires.

Esos hombres celosos lograron capturar al pobre muchacho que ya estaba rezando por su vida y que no fuera una víctima más del tenebroso equipo siete

Naruto- que quieres con nuestra sakura

Muchacho- nada solo quería con una cita con la hermosura

Kakashi- retráctate esas palabras suenan asquerosas en tu boca

Sasuke- ¿utilizo mi sharingan para torturarlo?

Sai- si, nadie se acerca a nuestra sakura sin nuestro consentimiento

Yamato- hay que darle miedo hasta que se haga en los pantalones

Sakura- ya suéltelo, no ven que está muerto de miedo

Naruto/kakashi/yamato/sai/sasuke- ¡NO!

Sakura- ya no soy una niña para que me traten así

Naruto- entiende sakura este pervertido solo quiere tu cuerpo, y no dejaremos que te lastimen

Sasuke- lo voy a torturar peor que lo hice con madara

Kakashi/naruto/sasuke/sai/yamato- ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Yamato- se quedara sin descendencia por los pensamientos tan primitivos y pervertidos así nuestra sakura

De pronto en toda la aldea se oyó un grito espantoso que aterraba a cualquiera menos a los ninjas pero si los alerto, se podía ver que traían arrastrando desmayado a un muchacho de no más de 20 años todo chamuscado, se los dieron a los ninjas que vieron por ahí y les dijeron que lo encarcelen por pedofilia pero primero los otros ninjas pensaron llevarlo al hospital ya que se veía la sangre y conociendo al quipo siete fueron muy piadosos lo cual se extrañaron pero cuando vieron salir a sakura con un naruto con muchos chichones vieron porque no descargaron su furia en el pobre hombre chamuscado


	3. Chapter 3 la mision

Capítulo 3 la misión

El equipo siete se encontraba en la oficina de la quinta hokage, se podía oír los gritos que pegaba la hokage y los hombres del quipo siete eran los que iban a sufrir la ira de la hokage por casi destruir la aldea en unos de sus achaques de celostinos y se podía también apreciar a una sakura amarrada a una silla de la cintura con cuerdas antichakra por si las dudas se quería ir.

Tsunade- me pueden decir porque ¡casi destruyen mi aldea!

Naruto- perdón vieja

Tsunade- ¡no me digas vieja!

Y de pronto una silla que tenía bola por los aires pegándole a naruto dejándolo con un chichón en la cabeza y un chorro de sangre en la nariz.

Naruto- no era para tanto vie… diga abuela

Tsunade- narutooo- en un tono amenazante

Sai- le podemos explicar el porqué de la destrucción

Tsunade- pues ¿explíquense?

Kakashi- lo que pasa es que un hombre le quiso poner sus asquerosas manos en el cuerpo de nuestra sakura, y como ya se ha de imaginar lo están atendiendo en el hospital

Tsunade- la mayoría de pacientes son por los golpes que sufren por ustedes por no dejar que mi pupila tenga una cita

Kakashi/sasuke/naruto/sai/yamato- ¡eso nunca va a pasar!

Tsunade- pero encada uno de sus achaques destruyen partes de la aldea, además tienen que entender que sakura no es una niña y que puede defenderse sola no por nada es mi pupila y una heroína

Yamato- sakura siempre será para nosotros una bebe que necesita protección

Tsunade- hay- diciendo con cansancio

Sakura- ¡son unos celosos, empedernidos que va a pasar cuando tenga novio!

Sasuke/kakashi/naruto/sai/yamato- ¡eso nunca va a pasar!

Sasuke – sakura

Sakura- ¿eh?

Sasuke- cállate

Sakura- no quiero

Sasuke le pone una sinta adhesiva a sakura en la boba para que dejara de hablar

Sakura- mmmmmmmmmmm

Tsunade- sakura que te pásese si te saco de mi oficina un pequeño ratito

Sakura solo asintió con la cabeza dándole una afirmativa, tsunade se paró de su asiento fue así sakura la cargo con todo y silla y la llevo afuera tsunade regreso y cerró la puerta tras de sí , se podían oír gritos de sus compañeros y sensei, gritos de desesperación de ayuda de naruto, cuando la hokage abrió la puerta no se oía ningún ruido la cargo y la llevo de vuelta a su oficina lo que vio la dejo sorprendida sus amigos estaban inconsciente , con sangre, chichones por todos lados y un gran desastre , la hokage la desato y le quito la sinta desiva.

Tsunade- ahora si vamos hablar con tranquilidad

Sakura- hablar ¿de qué?

Tsunade- tengo una misión para ti

Sakura- de que clase es la misión y de que se trata

Tsunade- es d, es muy sencilla solo tienes que llevar un pergamino a la aldea de la lluvia, esto es para que te distraigas un rato y no pienses en tu equipo

Sakura- hai, acepto la misión ¿Cuándo salgo?

Tsunade- mañana a medio día

Sakura- ¡pero mi equipo!

Tsunade- no te preocupes van a estar dormidos en el hospital

Sakura-¿y que ara con mi equipo para que no me sigan o no se enteren?

Tsunade- no te preocupe cuando ya estés aquí toda vía van a seguir dormidos

Sakura- está bien me retiro (sakura se va)

Pensamientos de tsunade

Porque tengo un mal presentimiento de que algo terrible esta por suceder, mejor dejo de pensar en eso

Pin de los pensamientos

-En otro lado muy lejos de ahí-

¿?- señor ella va a salir de su aldea

¿?- quiero que estén preparados muy pronto la volveré a ver a mi cerezo


	4. Chapter 4 el secuestro

Capítulo 4 el secuestro

Sakura se levantaba cuando su alarma sonaba eso ocurría cuando eran las ocho en punto, se fue a bañar y escogió unos pantalones negros, una blusa ceñida, su chaleco negro y se fue directo al baño des pues de unos 20 minutos salió y se puso a peinar su cabello, bajo Asia la cocina y desayuno un poco de arroz, luego subió saco de su closet una mochila y guardo ropa, armas, y algunas provisiones de comida, volvió a bajar pero ya con la mochila y la dejo en un sofá, salió y se fue al hospital a ver a sus amigos ya que quedaron internados después de la golpiza que les puso la hokage.

Sakura- hay creo que ora si se pasó mi sensei, pero todo esto sea para que pueda salir de misión sin preocuparme.

Salió rápido del hospital porque sus compañeros seguían inconscientes es por eso que no pudieron reclamar nada.

Fue a su casa y recogió la mochila y salió a la salida de honoka ya que solo faltaban 10 minutos para las doce, ya ahí se encontraban la hokage y shizune, para despedir a sakura y que regresara pronto e hiciera la misión bien.

Tsunade- cuídate

Sakura- hai, no habrá problema

Tsunade/shizune- adiós sakura cuídate y cuidado

Sakura- no se preocupen estaré bien adiós

Sakura ya se había internado en lo profundo del bosque saltando de árbol en árbol

-No tan lejos de sakura-

¿?- jefe recibimos reporte que ella ya salió de la aldea y que ya va a cruzar por aquí

¿?- bien preparen las trampas la capturaremos

¿?-hay, ¡ya oyeron al jefe, preparen todo!

Secuaces- ¡HAY!

Jefe- pronto te volveré a ver y esta vez no escaparas de mis garras

-Con sakura-

Sakura- hay que cansancio, sin embargo siento algo más asía delante, mejor lo rodeo antes que causar problemas.

Sakura se fue de lado para poder rodear el terreno, pero lo que no se esperaba es que al saltar de un árbol una boca de metal con dientes le iba a atrapar la pierna pero fue más rápida y no la alcanzo, pero lo que no se dio cuenta son de unos hilos pero provenían de otro lado y rápidamente las corto, pero las kuriquen no se hicieron esperar pero sakura fue rápida, de pronto salió un hombre de cabello rojo

¿?- eres médico y no te diste cuenta que cada trampa liberaba un gas toxico y los hilos tenían un veneno muy poderoso

Sakura- no hay veneno que no pueda descifrar

Diciendo esto concentro chakra en sus puños y pies y lo golpeo y el golpe lo mando muy lejos

¿?- tenía razón el jefe eres muy fuerte

Sakura- quien es tu jefe

¿?- oh pero que descuidado no me presente mi nombre ajnin y mi jefe es takechi

Sakura- no puede ser el mismo está muerto

¿?- no te está esperando

De un rápido movimiento le inyecto para que se quedaran inconscientes

Ajnin – eres fuerte el toxico ya debió hacer efecto o a menos que te estés aguantando

Sakura- primero te quiebro un hueso

Uso un jutsu de fuego con viento logrando darle al enemigo pero se evaporo

Ajnin- a perdón no soy real mi cuerpo no existe solo soy agua

Y sakura quedo desmayada y dormida por largas horas ajnin la cargo al estilo de costal y la llevo a su jefe

Ajnin- está difícil

Takechi–pero la tenemos dámela

Ajnin- ten

Takequi la llevo a su tienda, la cargo al estilo princesa, la acostó y le quito un mechón de la cara

Takechi- al fin te vuelvo a tener y no te dejare escapar como la otra vez

Takechi salió y le dijo a su secuaces

Tacheki- guarden todo salimos hoy mismo asía nuestra aldea

Secuaces-¡HAY!


	5. Chapter 5 la llegada

Capítulo 5 la llegada

Sakura iba despertando y lo primero que vio fue oscuridad y lo buenos es que estaba tenuemente iluminado por una antorcha pero aun así se veía oscuro, tuvo que acostumbrar sus ojos a la oscuridad , cuando despertó bien y se dio cuenta que una puerta daba al baño y otro la de salida sintió que estaba en una cama pero lo mejor es que no estaba cansada ni le dolía ningún musculo así que se fue parando poco a poco ya que estaba en pie se dirigió a la puerta de salida tomo el picaporte, y asomo la cabeza, le sorprendió que no hubiera guardias vigilando así que sin hacer nada de ruido camino y encontró unas escaleras bajo por ellas.

Hasta llegar a una sala le sorprendió mas porque dentro del todo trayecto no había guardias ni nadie más que ella así que tomo el picaporte de la puerta de salido y sé que do extasiada no era su aldea ni otras era una aldea muy civilizada, con pantallas que se movían y mucha gente comenzó a caminar pero algunas veces choco pon personas disculpándose para luego seguir caminando.

Se hacía noche y ella no entendía, lo que logro entender es que había un clan llamado el clan del pie ella pensaba que era con en su aldea que equivocada estaba, por fin se hiso de noche y sakura caminaba por un callejón se encontró un aparato pequeño que al oprimirle salía una foto y pensó que era una cámara.

De repente en una barda vio que hombres llevaban cajas con luces intensas, de repente salió alguien y los golpeo y los amarro, sakura vio por donde se fue y rápidamente lo siguió llegando u un edificio pero como saben no fue impedimento para que sakura viera lo que era así que subió en edificio usando chakra, llego hasta la azutea y vio que cuatro tortugas gigantes hablaban y se movían tomo una foto para iluminar y verlas bien, lo que no se dio cuenta es que tenía flas así que las tortugas se dieron cuenta .

¿?- ¿Qué fue eso?

¿?- es una cámara

Sakura intento bajar rápido pero se atoro y una soga al agarro de la cintura y el alzo asía arriba, pero como buena ninja callo de pie, pero a sus espaldas.

¿?- ¿entrégame esa cámara?- diciendo esto agresivamente

Sakura- ¿quién eres?

¿?- ¿Qué me das la cámara? Tengo poca paciencia

Sakura- a pues que crees no te daré nada

El sujeto se abalanzo asía sakura con fuerza, pero le tomó del brazo y lo azoto, puso una mano sobre la garganta del sujeto y coloco un kunai también en su garganta

Sakura- ¿Quién eres y habla rápido?

¿?- oye no hay porque usar la violencia yo soy Leonardo y al que sujetas es mi hermano Raphael, me podrías decir tu nombre y darme la cámara

Sakura- soy sakura haruno, kunoichi de la aldea de la hoja, ninja-medico por excelencia, heroína de las cinco naciones ninjas, soy la más fuerte, y no te daré la cámara.

Raphael- eso lo dudo yo soy el más fuerte

Sakura- solo con el 5 por ciento de mi fuerza te pude derribar si utilizo el 100 te mato


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Raphael: solo devuélveme la cámara y todo estará en paz

Sakura: ¿acaso quieres pelea?

Raphael: dalo por hecho

Sakura: muy bien

Y en cuestión de segundos sakura se movió tan rápido que las cuatro tortugas no pudieron verla

Sakura: aremos un trato les daré la cámara si logran atraparme

Raphael/ Donatello/ Michelangelo/ Leonardo: hecho!

Sakura: muy bien comienza el juego

Sakura desapareció y apareció dos metros lejos de ellos

Sakura: muy lentos

Donatello: tal vez si inventamos algo podemos verla, ah pero que tonto mis lentes de visión lenta la veremos asía donde se mueve y a donde va

Raphael: perfecto dámelos yo la atrapare

Donatello: pero Raphael

Raphael: nada de peros

Raphael se puso los lentes y podía ver el movimiento de sakura, podía ver como se ondulaba su cabello a causa del viento que provocaba, sus sensuales labios moviéndose por la risa, pero lo que más extraño es que saliera de los pies de sakura una luz azul y fluía, pero a pesar de los lentes no la alcanzaban

Sakura: que pasa Raphael ya te cansaste

Raphael: quisieras

Sakura: eso quiero

Leonardo: definitivamente esta chica no es normal parece que es más experta que nosotros oye sakura cuántos años tienes

Sakura: 16 ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Leonardo: por nada, no puede ser que tenga 16 y sea así de rápida

Michelangelo: acaso me pareció que Raphael miraba a sakura con micha atención

Raphael: ¿Qué? Acaso estás loco- un poco sonrojado

Michelangelo: ah Raphael le gusta sakura

Raphael: no es cierto

Sakura: ¿eh que dijiste?

Michelangelo: que a Raphael le gu….


	7. Chapter 7

Raphael: ¡cállate Leonardo!

Leonardo: yo solo decía pero bueno sakura te llevaremos con nuestro sensei

Sakura: no me digan son ninjas y tienen un sensei que más, acaso tienen alas

Michelangelo: no pero ¡estaría de pelos!

Raphael: Michelangelo cállate, y en cuanto a ti sakura eres una molestia

Sakura: ¿Qué dijiste?

Raphael: si quieres te lo deletreo m-o-l-e-s-t-i-a eso ere….

Raphael no pudo terminar la palabra porque de de un solo tirón sakura la había tirado y en su puño salía chakra preparado para dar su puño y en el otro pucho estaba el chidori (en mi historia sakura si sabe hacer el chidori)

Michelangelo: excelente que lo haga otra vez

Sakura: atrévete a decirme molestia otra vez y no vas a ver la luz del día entendiste

Leonardo: que fuerte

Leonardo ayudo a pararse a Raphael

Sakura: bueno indíqueme como llego con su maestro

Leonardo y los demás enprendieron la marcha asia las coladeras, entraron y se fueron corriendo asta que llegaron a un refugio

¿: tardaron dende estaban

Leonardo: lo lamentamos sensei tuvimos contra tiempo pero tragimos a alguien que es una kunoichi

¿: muestramela

Los cuatro se hicieron a un lado para dejar pasar a la chica

¿: ¡sakura haruno!

Sakura: hola Splinter hace mucho que no te veo, como estas

Raphael: sensei conoce a esta chica

Splinter: que si la conozco es mi mejor estudiante asta que decidio ir a explorar el mundo

Sakura: sensei siges igual de viejo

Splinter: asi es y como se encuentran kakashi y los mas

Sakura: no me puedo quejar están muy bien gracias por preguntar

Splinter: sigues teniendo ese problema

Sakura: si de hecho apalearon a un amigo porque me tomo de la mano

Splinter: jajaja deja que aquí te tomen confianza y aran lo mismo

Michelangelo: sobre toda Raphael

Raphael: que no entiendes que te calles

Splinter: Raphael


	8. Chapter 8

Raphael: que pasa

Splinter: quiero que hablemos en privado

(se van a una habitación apartada de los demás)

Raphael: ¿Qué es lo que pasa maestro?

Splinter: en verdad te llamo la atención sakura

Raphael: un poco

Splinter: que es lo que te llamo la atención

Raphael: sus ojos, su carita, su espíritu de lucha y su fuerza y yo soy mas fuerte

Splinter: seguro

Raphael : si muy seguro

Splinter: y no piensas en conquistar un corazón guerrero

Raphael: siii

Splinter: pues ten cuidado no vaya a resultor que sea una yegua que no podras domar

Raphael: yo conquistare a ese corazón y a la dueña del corazón


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Mientras tanto con sakura y las tres tortugas restantes

Donatello: oye me dejas examinarte para saber tu fuerza

Sakura: ¡claro!

Leonardo: oye sakura

Sakura: ¿eh?

Leonardo: ¿de dónde conoces al sensei?

Sakura: verán el me recogió de la calle cuando yo quede huérfana a los cuatro años de edad y él también me entreno

Splinter: sakura ¿podrías mostrarme que tanto has mejorado?

Sakura ¡claro! ¿Pero peleare con los cuatro?

Splinter: si

Sakura: muy bien

Todos fueron a la habitación de entrenamiento, sakura se posicionó en medio del cuarto y las otras tortugas se posicionaron en cuatro lados, sacaron sus armas (menos sakura)

Splinter: muchachos no tengan compasión y sakura no los maltrates tanto y ahora ¡Empiecen!

El primero fue miguelangel y de una sola patada lo mando a dormir, el segundo fue Donatello con su bastón sakura salto y posicionándose encima del bastón y poso su mano en el hombro de él y Donatello se desmayó.

Sakura: ok solo faltan ustedes dos , háganlo interesante

Leonardo y Raphael se lanzaron al ataque queriendo hacerle un rasguño pero no lo lograban sakura los esquivaba todos, hasta que por fin Raphael logro hacerle un corte en la mejilla derecha y Raphael sonrió de lado

Sakura: vaya no pensé que lograran darme, lo consiguieron lastima tendré que usarlo

Entonces en la cara, brazos y piernas le empezaron a salir rayas negras como si fuera fuego (como sasuke la primera vez del sello maldito) y sus ojos cambiaron a un azul claro

Sakura: ¡CHIDORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIII!

Y lo estrello el chidori a los dos y cayeron en el suelo sin poder moverse

Splinter: esto ya se acabó sakura cúralos por favor ha y antes que se me olvide mejoraste bastante (sakura ya había regresado a la normalidad) con el primero que fue a curar era Raphael porque es el único que un estaba despierto y consiente.

Raphael: ¿Por qué te convertiste en eso?

Sakura: es el poder del sello maldito

Raphael: ¿sello maldito?

Sakura: si un sujeto me mordió el cuello y paso un sello que me da más poder oye ¿te lastime mucho?

Raphael: no solo fue el electrocutado

Sakura: lo siento- diciendo esto apenada

Raphael: no te apures- dijo esto sonrojado por la cercanía del rostro de sakura con el suyo

Raphael: puso una mano sobre la cabeza de sakura y poco a poco se fue acercando a ella casi para darse un beso pero en eso

Migelangel: oye sakura me puedes curar

Sakura: claro- dijo esto sonrojada por la situación

Y Raphael iba a matar a migelangel


End file.
